This invention relates to a defibrillator apparatus for treating a patient in an urgent or extremis situation, embodying means for releasably storing the electrode cords against the sides of the apparatus housing.
When a heart stoppage or ventricular fibrillation occurs, it is essential that the patient be immediately treated to prevent death. Such treatment typically involves applying the two electrodes of a defibrillator apparatus to the breast of the patient, and applying a high voltage pulse to the patient through the electrodes to stimulate the heart to resume its pumping action. In such extremis situations, it is essential that the electrodes, which are connected to the defibrillator apparatus housing by elongate. helically curled cords, be readily and immediately removable from their stored position such that they can be quickly brought into engagement with the patient.
Several prior art arrangements are illustrated in the partial perspective views of Figs. 1A, 1B and 1C. In the arrangement of Fig. 1A. an electrode 105 of a defibrillator 100 is connected thereto by an elongate, curled "stretch" cord 104, whose bight is stored against a side 101 of the defibrillator housing by engagement in a pair of trough-like holders 102. 103. With this arrangement, however, the operator must independently disengage the cord from both of the holders, which involves an unacceptable loss of time in the emergency conditions under which defibrillators are used. A simple pulling on the cord will not suffice, as its curls or turns can easily become entangled in the retention hooks at the ends of the holders.
In the arrangement of Fig. 1B. the cord 104, when not in use, is wrapped around the electrode 105, while in the arrangement of Fig. 1C, the cord bight is simply left hanging down. In the former case, the cord can easily become entangled with the electrode itself when the electrode is rapidly removed for use in an emergency situation, while in the latter case, the suspended or hanging bight of the cord can easily become caught on surrounding equipment and pulled loose from the housing or the electrode when the electrode is rapidly removed and manipulated.